


Cover - Some People Just Collect Stamps

by heliotropelied



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heliotropelied/pseuds/heliotropelied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for Closer's Some People Just Collect Stamps</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover - Some People Just Collect Stamps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Some People Just Collect Stamps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/403296) by [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closer/pseuds/Closer). 



 

[more @ my tumblr](http://coulphil.tumblr.com/tagged/bookcovers)


End file.
